


Sex, Drugs, Rock 'n Roll

by sapphicbenoist



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Motorcycles, Violence, the Banditos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbenoist/pseuds/sapphicbenoist
Summary: The band/motorcycle gang AU no one asked for.Waverly meets Nicole at a club one night while on tour with her band, The Peacemakers.Drugs, violence and sex ensues.





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: there's like a reference/implied rape scene. There's nothing explicit or anything like that, it just talks about Nicole's childhood. I promise I'm not that kind of writer.
> 
> Other than that, though. Everything's good.

Waverly groaned audibly and repositioned her fingers on the guitar strings, strumming the same chord over and over again until she was sure she had it. She glanced at the sheet paper in front of her and played the same bar she'd been playing for an hour now. It didn't matter how much she tried, she couldn't get that _one_ note to sound right or she'd just mess it up completely. It was slightly discouraging and made her want to give up; but she never would.

 

When she was fourteen, she mentioned she wanted a guitar to Wynonna — her older sister — and not even three days later, there was one sitting on her bed when she came home from school. It was old and used and there was a small chip in the neck where someone must've bumped it too hard against something, the strings were rusted and they hurt her fingers at first; but, she played it anyway. Even if the sound was always slightly off and it never stayed tuned long enough to get through an entire song.

 

Eventually, she got new strings for the guitar and brought it into an instrument shop to get it looked at so she could properly learn how to play it. It took a _lot_ of practice but she did learn and every aggravating, discouraging moment was worth it.

 

She sighed happily when she played the entire bar without messing up. She did it again and again until her fingers were aching and she was tired of hearing the sound.

 

"You finally got it." Wynonna commented as she walked into Dolls' living room. Waverly's eyes drifted to the piece of paper in her right hand.

 

She nodded. "Yeah, this one time."

 

"So, play it again." The older girl leaned against the doorway that lead into the kitchen and crossed her arms, smiling as Waverly played the song she had written without messing up. "See? I told you, you'd get it."

 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. "What's that?" She nodded to the paper still in Wynonna's hand.

 

"This," She held it up. "Is the best news you're _ever_ going to receive. But first, where are the guys? They have to be here."

 

"They're downstairs working on Dolls' old drum set. Something about Doc wanting to learn how to play."

 

She watched as Wynonna disappeared into the kitchen. Listening as she yelled down the steps into the basement telling the men to come upstairs — including way more profanities. There was loud stomping as they ran up the steps before everyone settled into the couch and chairs, staring expectantly at Wynonna.

 

She was quiet for a second before taking a deep breath and speaking. "We," She paused. "Are going on tour!" She screamed excitedly.

 

"What?" Waverly stood up, abandoning the guitar behind her and grabbing the piece of paper from Wynonna's hands. She scanned it over a few times, reading and rereading the printed texting before her features bursted into a bright smile. "We're going on tour!"

 

She handed the paper to Dolls' before screaming and hugging her sister tightly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Soon enough, both of the guys joined in, creating a group hug. She wiped her eyes as she dug her phone out of her pocket and pulled up her boyfriend's contact, typing out a quick message.

 

**_Waverly (7:17pm): we're going on tour!!!!_ **

 

She didn't expect a text back — Champ rarely ever did. But she was happy nonetheless.

 

Her heart was beating fast from excitement, she could feel every positive emotion taking over her body. It felt like everything was _finally_ going good for them. They'd been trying to get venues booked and tour dates for what felt like forever, to no avail.

 

Never in a million years, did Waverly see any of this happening. When she started playing guitar, it was just for fun — something she would do when she was bored. She never thought the silly songs she wrote in her bedroom when she was supposed to be doing homework, would've lead her here — or that people would actually think they're good.

 

When Wynonna came up with the idea of Waverly starting a band, it had been purely jokes. Once Doc and Dolls agreed, though. Everything changed. It didn't take long for them to come up. Their fan base grew _fast_ and it was something none of them expected to see happen. They'd post videos on Twitter and YouTube of them messing around with songs that they wrote as a joke and somehow, one day, one blew up. Within hours, Waverly had a platform.

 

It was scary at first. Having that many people following you and seeing everything you post. One wrongly worded sentence could get you attacked faster than you could blink. With time Waverly became more and more grateful for the people that supported her. Making _The Peacemakers_ was probably one of Wynonna's best ideas and boy, was Waverly glad she came up with it.

 

"We should celebrate." Waverly tuned back into the conversation at Dolls' suggestion.

 

Doc looked up from his phone. "I don't think anyone will come to a party on such short notice."

 

"Who cares? We should celebrate anyway."

 

"How about," Waverly cut in. "We have the party tomorrow. That way, people have enough time to prepare."

 

——

 

The amount of people crowded into Dolls' small apartment made Waverly feel anxious and out of place. It didn't matter that Waverly met thousands of people at concerts or venues. She has never liked large crowds. Meeting fans was different than parties. When people line up to meet her, it feels like home. Like she's finally a part of something meaningful; a family.

 

The way Champs hand wrapped around her wrist set her skin on fire — and not in a good way — as her stomach tied in knots. Recently, he repulsed her. She hardly ever wanted to be around him and it felt like she was forcing herself to be happy with him.

 

Logically, she knew it shouldn't be like that. She shouldn't have to force herself to be affectionate with her own boyfriend. She shouldn't have to make excuses for her feelings and actions towards him. But who said Waverly was logical?

 

"Are we gonna talk about your tour?" His insistent, annoying voice cut clean through Waverly's thoughts.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

She rolled her eyes as Champ groaned in response to her question. "How long are you going to be gone? Where are you going?"

 

"Three weeks, I told you this. Did you not read the messages I sent? We're going all around Canada."

 

"I don't feel comfortable with you going by yourself." At the beginning of their relationship, Waverly thought it was cute that he got so worried and actually seemed to care. But now, it aggravated her. The way he spoke to her like she was his property, like he _owned_ her — it was bothersome and he was adamant on doing it.

 

She rolled her eyes. "I won't be alone, babe. I'll be with Wynonna and the band."

 

"That's different. They're your friends, they'd cover for you if anything happened. I want to come."

 

Waverly scoffed. "You're being ridiculous. Nothing is going to happen, Champ. Besides, the first few shows are in Calgary. You can stop by them but there's no way Wynonna would let you come on the whole tour."

 

"I don't want you going anymore."

 

"It's my _job._ I'm going."

 

His grip tightened around her wrist in a way Waverly was sure would leave a bruise as she tried to pull away.

 

"You're _not._ Have Wynonna cancel the tour."

 

"I'm not cancelling anything." Champ immediately dropped his hand from Waverly when Wynonna walked into the kitchen. "Why do you have such a problem with your girlfriend doing what she loves?"

 

"I don't." He tried to reason. "I just don't like the people she'd be doing it around."

 

"This party is about celebrating the fact that _The Peacemakers_ are getting the recognition they deserve. Either be happy or get out."

  
  
  
  


Hangovers fucking _suck_ and the one Waverly has after the party from last night fucking _sucks._

 

Normally, Waverly didn't get a bad hangover. Maybe a small headache but nothing that popping an aspirin couldn't help. That was _normally_ and today was anything but normal for the brunette.

 

The light chatter of the club — due to it still being early — made Waverly's head pound harder as the band set up on stage.

 

Wynonna, on the other hand, was used to hangovers. So, the one she had at the moment was at the back of her mind as she ran around the open space spewing out orders to random people.

 

She paused when a dark haired woman nearly ran into her. "Watch where you're going!"

 

The woman smirked. "Let me guess. You're with the band?"

 

Wynonna quirked an eyebrow as she leaned back against the stage. "I'm the manager."

 

"That's weird. I'm the manager of this _shitty, crowded club_ you speak so highly of." She repeated Wynonna's words from a few minutes ago.

 

Waverly laughed as Wynonna's face turned crimson and she stumbled over her words. A gorgeous, powerful woman always made Wynonna flustered and it was what Waverly could only describe as comedy gold.

 

"I'm Waverly." She smiled sweetly as she stepped into the conversation. "I'm the lead singer and also Wynonna's sister. I'm sorry for her attitude." She stared pointedly at Wynonna as the brunette rolled her eyes. "She doesn't do well under pressure."

 

"I'm Rosita." The dark haired girl laughed. "And I don't know. I think she does just fine." She eyed Wynonna, giving her a wink as the red spread across her cheeks got even darker.

 

"Lovely." Waverly breathed out awkwardly.

 

Wynonna grabbed Waverly's arm. "Will you excuse us?" She smiled at Rosita, eyes crinkling at the edges as she pulled Waverly behind the curtain.

 

"What the hell was that?" Waverly teased.

 

Wynonna glared at her. "Not funny. Are you guys ready to start? You're on in five."

 

——

 

As the spring turned to summer, the nights got longer and warmer; Nicole loved it. Summer was one of her favorite seasons for many reasons. Mainly because it meant _The_ _Banditos_ could stop at the beach on runs and she wouldn't be freezing her ass off on her bike.

 

Nights with the gang were usually spent one of two ways; either drinking and smoking and getting completely and utterly fucked up, or doing something even more illegal like buying black market guns or doing drug deals with members from opposing gangs.

 

The life Nicole lived was dangerous but it's all she knew. Since highschool, these were the kind of people she ran with. The leather jackets, overpriced bikes, drugs, secrets and lies. It was a part of her. She couldn't imagine living differently.

 

The club that Rosita owned, _Shorty's_ , was a regular hang out spot for The Banditos. It wasn't often that everybody would crowd into the medium space and tonight was one of the rare nights that they did.

 

As Nicole walked into the bar, Chrissy following shortly behind, she noticed one thing that was off about the place.

 

The band.

 

"Ooh. She's cute." Chrissy cooed. When Nicole gave her a questioning look, she pointed at the brunette up on stage singing.

 

"I don't know. I like her sister better." Rosita handed them both beers as she stared at the stage.

 

"Her sister?" Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah." Rosita smirked knowingly. "She's all legs and attitude. I'm kinda into it."

 

"Gross." Chrissy fake gagged teasingly next to Nicole.

 

Nicole glanced back to the brunette on stage. The song was over and she seemed to be tuning a guitar as she sat on one of the stools. Nicole couldn't stop her eyes from trailing to her arms. The way they flexed as she put the guitar down sent a warm feeling to the pit of Nicole's stomach. She took a swig of her beer and forced her eyes away from the girl.

 

"So, have you talked to Bobo?" Rosita asked.

 

"Talked to Bobo about what?"

 

Rosita looked around for a second before responding in a hushed tone. "He's planning a drug run and I'm not talking a small one."

 

"How much?"

 

"Whoever's involved gets five grand each but he wants to keep it on the down low. Only a few people know."

 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. "And I didn't? Who else knows?"

 

"Kiersten, me and now, you two." She explained.

 

Disbelief spread across Nicole's face. " _My_ prospect knew before I did?"

 

"Her _prospect_ knew before _I_ did?" Chrissy blurted out. "I'm road captain!"

 

"Uh, I'm VP." Nicole adds.

 

Rosita rolled her eyes. "Look, you have to take it up with Bobo. I don't know any more than you guys do."

 

"Apparently Lesko does." Nicole murmurs behind her bottle.

 

She recruited Kiersten for many reasons. The girl _literally_ had nothing to live for. She met Nicole when she was running away from home with a drug problem in her pocket. The redhead felt bad; she couldn't resist saving someone.

 

Nicole used to be that kid. She knew what it was like to have nothing, no one. Her home life sucked beyond compare. Her mother didn't care that her step dad sometimes snuck into her room at night. She didn't care that there wasn't enough food on the table to feed her family. She didn't care that Nicole wore the same, tore up, old, dirty clothes to school everyday.

 

Drugs were the only thing Nicole could turn to, to forget her step dad's roaming hands, the starvation in her stomach and the fact that she had to go to school everyday and worry about whether or not someone would say something to her in the hallway about her family.

 

She'd hangout everyday after school with the wrong crowd, smoking, snorting, shooting anything that was handed to her until she forgot. She'd come home that night and collapse in her bed, attempting to ignore the chills and sweat dripping down her forehead as she came down from her high.

 

She used to be that kid. The one that needed saving. She'd beg and beg every night for someone to take her away from all of it.

 

Until someone did.

 

The Banditos became her home, her safe place, her family. She thanked whatever higher power she needed to everyday that she got the help she needed. It was dangerous, sure. Running with an outlaw biker gang. But it was safer than ending up in a ditch in the middle of nowhere with no one that cared enough to question why she didn't show up the next day.

 

When she recruited Kiersten, she helped her get clean. She helped her get a job; as good of a job as she could get considering her record. She took her out of that life that Nicole once lived.

 

Kiersten was reliable. She was honest. She did whatever she was told to with no questions asked. She made a good prospect. Nicole respected her in a way.

 

Which is why Nicole couldn't believe she didn't come to her when she found out about Bobo's lowkey drug plan.

 

"Bobo wants us at the club house later tonight. He'll probably explain it all then and you can talk to Lesko. Let it go, Nicole. Just have a good time."

 

——

 

Waverly smiled as the crowd clapped, cheered and whistled once their last song ended. She hugged Dolls while giving Doc a high five as they walked back stage.

 

_First_ _show: check._

 

She mentally reviewed the tour schedule in her head. They had two more shows at this club and then they were on the road to Toronto. It was time for a proper celebration.

 

"Drinks? I'm buying." She smiled at her group of friends.

 

"You know I'd never pass up free whiskey." Wynonna smirked while Waverly shook her head playfully as she ordered their respected drinks.

 

The party started shortly after. Doc bought three rounds of shots — something Wynonna would definitely regret in the morning when Waverly told her about how flirty she was currently being with the club owner — and Dolls ordered more beers.

 

Wynonna made a joke about people who needed chasers being pussies as she grimaced after the whiskey hit her throat, causing Waverly to let out a loud laugh.

 

Everyone danced with everyone. Waverly even danced with people she didn't know. Sure, maybe they were being loud and obnoxious. But, they were on tour for Christ's sake; who cares?

 

Waverly's metaphorical question was answered as familiar fingers wrapped around her arm and pulled her from the mob of people jumping around on the dance floor.

 

"What the hell?" She slurred slightly. She wasn't drunk but the alcohol was definitely going to her head as she tried to regain her balance.

 

"Yeah." Champ agreed. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

 

"Celebrating?" She tried.

 

"You're rubbing up against every guy you set your eyes on." He raised his voice.

 

"I am n-"

 

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, Waverly. I _knew_ you'd do something like this."

 

Waverly rolled her eyes as he continued rambling on and on about how sure he was that she'd cheat on him while on tour. At this point, Waverly wished she could.

 

"That's enough, Champ." She cut him off. "I'm tired of you bossing me around like you're my father. You can't come into a club where the band is playing and start trouble. It's bad for appearances and you're only proving to everyone how much of an asshole you actually are."

 

Waverly flinched as his jaw tightened. "You have no respect for me or our relationship. You're acting like a slu-"

 

"Is there a problem here?"

 

Champ stopped as a red haired woman walked up to them, cutting off whatever insult that was about to come from his mouth.

 

"Not anything you need to be worried about." He snarled.

 

The redhead looked around at the army of people in the bar. "You see all those leather jackets with patches on the back of them? Guess who they belong to." She smiled tight lipped as Champs eyes roamed the room. "Me. They listen to me, they take orders from me, they do what I say. Guess who this club belongs to." She paused again, smirking when Champ started to look unsure of himself. "The kind woman behind the bar. Who, might I add, is also someone who runs with _my_ gang. Are you sure there's nothing that I need to worry about?"

 

Waverly could feel knots in her stomach and a blush spread across her face as the woman spoke. It was _hot_ and it had an affect on Waverly that she hasn't felt in a long time.

 

"I was just having a conversation with my girlfriend." Champ gestured to Waverly. "That's all."

 

"A conversation that she doesn't seem like she wants to have." She pointed out.

 

"What's your deal?" He bit out.

 

"Champ." Waverly warned.

 

"No, Waverly. Shut up." He didn't look away from Nicole as she spoke. "I wanna know why she's so curious."

 

"First off," The woman started. "Never tell a lady to shut up. Second, club rules. No drama, no arguing, no fighting. Posted on the door." She smiled a sweet smile that Waverly could tell was fake. "Seems to me like there's about to be a fight."

 

The woman that Waverly recognized as the owner leaned across the bar as she spoke. "Break it up or take it outside, Nicole."

 

The redhead crossed her arms, her leather jacket crinkled at the elbows as she took a deep breath, her gaze never breaking from Champs. She quirked an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

 

"Come on, babe. Let's go." He glanced at Waverly.

 

"I want to stay." She said shallowly; like if she spoke too loud, glass would break around her.

 

"Whatever." He scoffed. "Suit yourself."

 

She closed her eyes as he brushed past her and towards the door, relief washing over her.

 

"You okay?" Nicole, as Rosita had called her, asked after a few minutes.

 

"I need another drink." She mumbled as she sat down on one of the stools at the bar. Nicole mimicked her actions, ordering two beers from Rosita.

 

"You're the singer, right?" She continued when Waverly furrowed her eyebrows. "The band. You were the one singing."

 

"Oh." Waverly's mind had gone completely blank as she watched Nicole take a small drink from her beer. "Right. Yes, I'm the singer."

 

"You guys are good." She complimented.

 

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. "This is our first stop on our first tour so, I was pretty nervous."

 

"First tour, huh?" Nicole raised her eyebrows. "And your first stop was _here_ of all places?"

 

"My sister is our manager. She's in charge of basically everything so, we really only had input about the cities we wanted to go to. Not the venues." The brunette explained.

 

"Have you guys been making music long?"

 

The genuine interest that the redhead showed in Waverly and her story made her heart flutter. It was a different feeling; when someone actually wanted to listen to what you were saying.

 

"A few years. We didn't really get noticed until recently."

 

"Could've fooled me. You guys work so well together. I'm surprised you aren't bigger than you are."

 

Waverly snorted. "Right."

 

"I'm serious." Nicole laughed.

 

"What do you do? For a living, I mean."

 

Nicole shrugged, taking another drink from her bottle before responding. "I'm a mechanic. It's a small shop but it makes me money so, I'm not complaining."

 

"A mechanic? That seems cool. What do you work on?"

 

"Mostly bikes but if someone brings their car in, I won't turn them away."

 

"And you own this shop?"

 

Nicole smirked as she turned towards Waverly, sending chills down the shorter girls spine. "I do."

 

"So, the whole biker gang thing." Waverly drawled out. "Should I even ask?"

 

"You can ask but I don't know how much I can tell you."

 

Waverly paused for a second, weighing her options. Did she really want to know? What questions could she possibly have that she couldn't Google? A part of her knew she wasn't so much as curious about the gang rather than Nicole. The redhead intrigued her.

 

"You're like the leader, or whatever?"

 

Nicole chuckled. "No. I'm Vice President. Everyone takes orders from me and I take orders from no one but our President."

 

"So, you're basically the leader."

 

"I'm the Walmart version of the leader, sure."

 

Waverly clasped her hands together and leaned her chin on them as she stared at the woman before her. She was beautiful. From the beauty mark on her cheekbone to the dimples when she smiled. She listened as Nicole talked about how she joined the gang, entranced in the woman's voice. Every word brought all the heat from Waverly's body straight to her center as she crossed her legs in an attempt to ignore the inappropriate thoughts she was having.

 

Everything in Waverly's body was on overdrive. The sounds happening around her felt like sensory overload. Every time Nicole laughed after Waverly made a joke, when her hand would land on her thigh while she talked animatedly, the smells of her perfume flooding Waverly's nostrils. It was driving her insane.

 

Cheating didn't seem like that bad of an idea after all. Besides, Champ did it. Why couldn't she?

 

"Can you show me where the bathroom is? I think one of the bartenders explained it to us when we first came in but everything looks so different when everyone's in here." She smiled sweetly at Nicole as the redheads eyes flicked back and forth between her eyes and lips.

 

"Sure."

 

She took Waverly's hands and interlaced her fingers, pulling her close behind her as she pushed through the crowd in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Waverly was hesitant at first about whether or not the redhead caught on to what she was doing. But when she backed the smaller girl up against one of the walls in the hallway leading to the bathroom, all doubt left Waverly's mind.

 

"You could've found the restrooms by yourself." She murmured lowly as she rested her hand next to Waverly's head on the wall.

 

Waverly smirked as her fingers played with Nicole's, still hand in hand. "I felt safer with some assistance."

 

"Uh huh." Nicole hummed as she leaned in closer, her eyes never leaving Waverly's.

 

When she stopped just inches away from Waverly's lips, the brunette groaned. She grabbed the sides of Nicole's leather jacket and pulled her into a rough, sloppy kiss. The alcohol in Waverly's system condoned every action she was making as the redhead slipped her tongue into her mouth, causing Waverly to moan audibly. Her hands tangled in short hair as Nicole slid her fingers across Waverly's hips.

 

Now, everything was _definitely_ on sensory overload for the brunette. She felt everything at once. Trails of fire danced across Waverly's skin as Nicole ran her fingers across her stomach, scratching lightly and causing Waverly to arch her back in search for more.

 

She knew this was a dangerous game but she was more than happy to be playing it.

 

Nicole's lips tasted of mint, despite whatever alcoholic drinks she had drank that night. Her hair was soft between Waverly's fingers and she was drowning in the redheads scent. A willing to victim to her skillful hands.

 

They broke apart in need of air. Waverly's lung's burned as she sucked in a sharp breath when Nicole bit down hard on her shoulder. She willed herself to do _something_ other than what she'd been doing.

 

She trailed her fingers down her companions body. Her grip tightened on her hips as Nicole sucked lightly at Waverly's pulse point; a weak spot that she was entirely too grateful for at the moment.

 

Nicole tore her lips from Waverly's neck slowly when someone cleared their throat next to them. The brunettes hands instantly snapped to the sides of her body as a blush spread across her face.

 

"Bobo called." Rosita cleared her throat again, giving Waverly a sympathetic smile. "He needs us at the clubhouse."

 

Nicole groaned and dropped her head onto Waverly's shoulder. "I'll be there in a minute." She mumbled.

 

"You, uh." Rosita stuttered. "You might need some concealer to hide that hickey from your boyfriend." She pointed to Waverly as she rounded the corner.

 

Waverly's hand automatically flew to her neck, covering the spot Nicole's lips had once been, eyes wide.

 

"Sorry." Nicole chuckled and pecked her lips. "See ya around?"

 

"Right, yeah. See ya." She mumbled as Nicole followed Rosita's footsteps.

 

Her head dropped back against the wall as she closed her eyes. _What the hell did I just get myself into,_ she thought.

 

——

 

The inside of the clubhouse was dark, lit with only a few light here and there as Nicole entered behind Rosita. Most of the gang was already there, including Kiersten. They crowded into the backroom where they usually held meeting around a long table.

 

Nicole took her seat at the opposite end of Bobo, kicking her feet up on the table as her fingers ran through her hair in an attempt to tame the knots Waverly had created.

 

"Stand." Nicole ordered Kiersten when the blonde reached for the chair to the right of Nicole. "You're on thin ice right now."

 

Once a few more members joined, Bobo cleared his throat.

 

"I hope I didn't interrupt anyone's night." He stared pointedly at Nicole. She knew someone had told him about her and Waverly. Messing around with a civilian wasn't prohibited but it was frowned upon and there was no way something like that wouldn't get back to Bobo with the amount of patches in the bar.

 

"Not unless you called us here for no reason."

 

"There's a deal going down in two days, on Saturday." He clarified. "Everyone in this room is now a part of this deal. It's a big one and we need all the hands we can get. Every safety precaution needs to be taken, no screwing around."

 

"With who?" Rosita asked.

 

"A gang called The Vagos has moved into town. They've got a shipment coming in that's worth _a lot_ of money. We're stealing that shipment and giving it to another gang for a payout of one million."

 

Nicole crossed her arms. "What gang?"

 

Bobo paused for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Outlaws."

 

"Shae's gang?" She raised her eyebrows. "You're kidding me."

 

Nicole wasn't all that fond of her ex girlfriend or any of her gang members. Why Bobo even associated himself with them after Shae turned her back on The Banditos, was one of the seven wonders. She could never get an answer out of Bobo as to why he wasn't pissed at the woman.

 

One night, while they were on a run, Shae had been acting weird. Nicole brought it up to her but she brushed it off and blamed it on nerves, something Nicole believed at the time. After she completely blew the op, got Rosita shot in the process and ran with the money to an opposing gang, Nicole cut her off. She didn't speak to her, of her, or even think about her after that.

 

Bobo, on the other hand, acted like he didn't care. Nicole knew he didn't owe her an explanation but the secrets and lies would pile up eventually and it would all come out. When that happens, Nicole will be waiting with a million questions and doubt aimed at the President.

 

"I'm not." Bobo rolled his eyes. "You're either in or you're out, Haught. I'm not begging for your help."

 

"I'm in." She reassured. "You know where my loyalty lies, I just don't understand why you still work with her."

 

"When the money starts coming, you will."


	2. Night Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only been at work for three days and I'm already drained.

Waverly thought she'd be more excited to be on tour. Getting to spend time with fans and people she loved was something she had looked forward to since the band became a thing. She wasn't prepared for how draining it actually was, though.

 

When you see someone you look up to going above and beyond for their fans and the people that support them, you never really think about how it could effect them. Waverly never really thought about it either.

 

She knew it was hard work; having to get up early in the morning and prepare for what will be happening later that day, on top of going through whatever the day throws at her. She just didn't think she'd be this tired and boy, was she starting to regret staying up so late and drinking after Nicole left.

 

_Nicole_ _._

 

Nicole, who she had made out with. Nicole, who has been on her mind all morning. Nicole, who was all dimples, red hair and cocky grins. Nicole, who went straight to Waverly's head like alcohol.

 

"Hey, babe. Can we talk?"

 

Champ.

 

Champ, who was annoying and disgusting and Waverly couldn't stand being around. Champ, who just _had_ to be here right now.

 

"Yeah." She smiled. "Let me finish up here first."

 

The entire morning was spent meeting fans with Doc and Dolls. They posted something on Twitter the night before while drunk and were completely surprised when they woke up in the morning. Of course, they held the meet and greet anyway because, drunk or not, they made a promise to the people who supported them.

 

Waverly loved meeting people. It was something she never expected to enjoy. Meeting strangers and trying to find something to say was always awkward for her but it was different with these people. She didn't have to be someone she's not, they loved her and wanted to talk to her anyway. Every smile, every laugh, every story, every hug; it made Waverly genuinely happy. She'd do this for the rest of her life, no matter how tired and drained she was, if it meant making someone happy for even just a little bit.

 

She finished up talking to the last person, giving the girl a hug and whispering a few encouraging words in her ear before turning around to find Champ.

 

The look on his face was enough to tell Waverly everything she needed to know. It would be another one of _those_ arguments that, no matter how many facts she had, she was not going to win.

 

"Are you okay?" She asked, not out of curiosity but mainly just for conversation.

 

"What did you do with that girl after I left last night?"

 

Waverly rolled her eyes at his abruptness. "We hung out and had a drink, Champ. That was it." She lied as her mind immediately flashed to the poorly covered hickey on her neck. She ran her fingers through her hair instinctually, covering her neck some more.

 

"You're lying."

 

——

 

The day had barely started and Wynonna was already tired. One day and it was already catching up to her.

 

She loved her work, her job. She didn't mind doing it. The way Doc, Dolls and Waverly made people's day by just living, it was something she'd call worth it. Even if it meant she barely got any sleep and had to deal with a nasty hangover from partying too much the previous night. Setting up meet and greets, tour dates and venues was part of her job.

 

Dealing with Champ Hardy wasn't in the description.

 

The man was relentless. He never stopped trying. If he didn't get his way with Waverly, he threw a fit like a child when they couldn't have any candy.

 

Wynonna has had enough. Her eyes flashed across the room to Champ and Waverly. She could tell the man was getting restless and agitated and she didn't trust him around her sister at all. She crossed the room, cutting off whatever it was he was saying and stopping him from making a grab at Waverly.

 

"Listen here, man child." She started. "If this is gonna be a daily event, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop showing up. There are fans around and it sets a bad rep for not only Waverly but also for you. Stop coming around and causing trouble."

 

"Why are you always in our business, Wynonna?" The alcohol on his breath was _very_ present and it made Wynonna gag as he spoke. "This isn't your relationship."

 

"No." She agreed. "But Waverly _is_ my sister, which makes this my business. Either leave or I get security."

 

She raised her eyebrows in shock as he made his way to the door with an unamused look on his face. She turned to Waverly and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

 

"You really gotta do something about that dude."

 

Waverly chuckled dryly. "Yeah."

 

"Everything okay?" Rosita leaned across the bar as they approached.

 

"Waverly's dumbass boyfriend never leaves her alone."

 

"Hey!" Waverly smacked Wynonna's arm lightly.

 

"Well it's true." She called out as the shorter girl made her way backstage.

 

"I could always beat him up for you." Rosita smirked _that_ smirk that made Wynonna's cheeks flare red.

 

She cleared her throat as she regained her composure. "Please." She scoffed playfully. "Wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty face."

 

Rosita laughed. "I promise you. This pretty face has seen way more than you could imagine."

 

"Oh yeah?" Wynonna quirked an eyebrow, genuine interest sparking inside her. "Do tell."

 

"Nothing to tell." Rosita ran her fingers across her lips in a lock and key motion.

 

——

 

Waverly glanced around the crowded room from the stage as she sang their last song. Still, no Nicole.

 

She'd done this same action multiple times in hopes the redhead would just pop up somewhere on the floor. A part of her didn't understand why she cared so much. She'd never had any attraction towards women before, why was Nicole any different?

 

——

 

"Celebratory drinks on me." Dolls said as he put his drumsticks in his bag.

 

"We drank last night." Waverly pointed out.

 

"And we're drinking tonight, too."

 

She rolled her eyes as she closed up her guitar case. "Fine but not too much. We still have the rest of the tour to go on and I can't have any of you dying from alcohol poisoning."

 

Dolls had other plans as he ordered two rounds of shots for the group. Waverly looked around as they all shouted incoherent words when Robin, their friend and tour bus driver, entered the bar. He hadn't been here the night before and he definitely had some catching up to do.

 

She handed him a beer, opting for something safer than shots since he was kind of a lightweight compared to how everyone else drank.

 

"Did I miss the show?" He asked.

 

Waverly nodded. "Yeah, we just finished up. Dolls is pretty adamant on celebrating so if I were you, I'd lay low."

 

He laughed as he took a drink. "Noted."

  
  


They partied and they partied hard; just like the night before. Waverly was beginning to love it. Being around her friends always brightened her mood and now, they were together because of something they'd done collectively. Even Robin was a part of it. This was _their_ tour, that they got to go on because of _their_ hard work. Waverly knew these were the moments she'd cherish and remember forever.

 

"Hey, baby girl." Wynonna slurred as Waverly approached the bar for another drink. "Don't you think Jeremy here would be perfect for Robin."

 

Waverly glanced at the dark haired bartender. He was laughing nervously, not yet knowing Wynonna and how her jokes worked.

 

"Are you Cupid now?" Waverly joked.

 

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders as she leaned across the bar towards Jeremy. "You'd love him. He's _super_ nice and _super_ cute and," She paused for dramatic effect. " _Super_ gay."

 

"Okay." Waverly cut in as she laughed. "I think that's enough alcohol for you."

 

"No, wait. I'm not done." She protested.

 

"Robin!" Waverly yelled, calling him over to the bar. Once he reached them, she spoke. "Wynonna wants you to meet her good friend Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Robin. Have fun." She winked as she dragged her sister away and to the table filled with her friends.

 

Dolls was in the middle of telling a story when they sat down. Wynonna leaned her head on Waverly's shoulder in a drunken way before she closed her eyes and mumbled something about being tired.

 

The night continued with them drinking and telling stories about before they made the band. Before everything in their life seemed to come together at once. It was all still so surreal and Waverly was sure she'd never get used to it.

 

She glanced at the door as it opened, another patron walked in that Waverly had hoped would be someone else. It didn't matter what or how hard she tried, she couldn't get her thoughts to stop wandering to the night before.

 

"Still waiting?" Dolls quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Hmm?" Waverly hummed, completely distracted by her thoughts. Her fingers absently played with the label on her bottle of beer.

 

Dolls leaned across the table, creating some privacy from the rest of the group, despite Wynonna's head still on her shoulder.

 

"Be careful, Waverly. You don't even know the girl. She could be dangerous."

 

"She's part of a motorcycle gang." Wynonna slurred. "She _is_ dangerous."

 

Waverly rolled her eyes. "You don't know that it's _that_ kind of gang. Besides, it's just a fling. I'm still with Champ, remember?"

 

"Exactly." Dolls agreed. "You're still with Champ."

 

"Why does he get to go out and screw anyone he wants but if I drunkenly kiss a girl while on tour, it's a crime?"

 

"You can kiss anyone you want." Dolls said. "But she's different and you know that."

 

"Yeah." Waverly agreed. "She's different but in a good way. I like being around her and we'll only be here for another day. It's not like I'm asking her to marry me."

 

Dolls raised his hands in a surrender position, giving up on whatever he was trying to say. Waverly appreciated the concern, she did. But for some reason, she felt the need to stick up for Nicole. She _was_ different. Despite only knowing her for a few hours, she cared. She listened to what Waverly said just to listen, not to reply. She let Waverly talk and feel whatever she needed to without question.

 

Even if it was just that; a fling. Waverly would make the most of it. It's not like she's ever going to see this woman again, right? They're not making some kind of commitment towards each other. Besides, she didn't even know if Nicole wanted to see her again. Maybe she wasn't coming in tonight because she knew Waverly would be here.

 

Waverly sighed and took big gulp of her drink.

 

"I need something stronger."

 

She shrugged her shoulder lightly to wake Wynonna from her stupor. The older woman groaned as she rested her head in her hands on the table. Waverly laughed and got up, asking if anyone else wanted another drink. When they all said no, she made her way back to the bar where Robin and Jeremy were chatting amicably. She decided not to disturb whatever conversation was happening and made her way to the other end where Rosita was doing something with one of the cash registers.

 

"Hey, Waverly." She smiled genuinely. "What can I get you?"

 

"Something stronger than beer but not strong enough for me to be black out drunk in six minutes."

 

Rosita laughed. "Well, I can promise you something strong but I can't promise you won't get black out drunk. That parts kind of up to you."

 

"Get her a screwdriver but be easy on the Vodka."

 

Waverly smiled as the familiar voice she'd been longing for all night cut through her ears. She turned to see Nicole leaned up against the bar, a blonde woman that she recognized from the night before stood next to her.

 

"Hey." Nicole cracked a cocky grin.

 

"And here I was, beginning to think you weren't gonna show up tonight." Waverly smiled.

 

"I had some work to do. Plus, didn't I say I'd see you around?" She repeated her words from last night. The blonde woman cleared her throat and nudged Nicole with her elbow. Nicole rolled her eyes. "Waverly, this is Chrissy. She's our Road Captain and I guess I'd call her my best friend."

 

Waverly smiled and extended her hand. "I'm gonna pretend I know what a Road Captain is. It's nice to meet you."

 

Chrissy chuckled and took Waverly's hand gently. "Basically, I make sure all these pinheads are being safe while we're on the road."

 

"She's too cocky for her own good so, please, ignore anything that comes out of her mouth." Nicole warned.

 

"You just don't want any of your dirty little secrets spilled."

 

"Oh. So, Nicole _does_ have secrets?" Waverly quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Everyone has secrets." The redhead tried. "Please leave." She looked at Chrissy.

 

"Fiiiine." She drawled out as she headed towards a group of bikers on the opposite side of the room.

 

The conversation paused as Rosita handed Waverly her drink, earning a thank you from the brunette.

 

"So, how was the show? Sorry I couldn't make it." Nicole apologized.

 

"It was good actually. You didn't miss much. We literally did the same thing we did last night."

 

"I'm sure it was just as thrilling, though. All these people showing up just to see you guys."

 

"It was. I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Waverly confessed.

 

Nicole smiled and gently placed her hand on Waverly's arm. It was a different feeling; soft and meaningful. Unlike Champ grabbing her roughly and leaving bruises in the form of fingerprints.

 

"You guys deserve it. Your music is amazing."

 

"Thank you."

 

She's heard those exact words before from dozens of people but coming from Nicole, it was like music to Waverly's ears. But then again, everything Nicole said sounded that way to the musician.

 

——

 

Champ had _impeccable_ timing and Waverly was starting to regret telling him he could come see the first three shows. At the time, it seemed like a good idea just to ease his mind about whatever he thought Waverly was going to do. But at the time, Waverly didn't think she'd be doing anything.

 

Cheating was not who Waverly was. She hated cheaters; couldn't stand them. Especially considering she was dating the biggest one in Purgatory. Waverly had become the person she hated the most; a cheater.

 

Which was why she decided she'd break up with Champ now. Better late than never, right?

 

_Wrong._

 

After Nicole came into the bar, Waverly completely forgot about her plan. She had a few drinks with the redhead, danced, laughed, talked and definitely _didn't_ kiss. Waverly was a little disappointed at the last part but she pushed it aside. She had no reason to be upset, she wasn't even trying to make a move.

 

Then, when she decided she _would_ try — Champ walks in with his perfect timing and roaming eyes.

 

Waverly thought, at least his eyes weren't all on her. It would make breaking up with him a little more bearable. Not that it would be hard but it always hurt to hurt somebody.

 

She excused herself and made her way towards Champ.

 

"Can I see you outside for a sec'?" She didn't give him time to respond before she headed out the door.

 

The cool night air grounded Waverly as it hit her cheeks in a refreshing way. Champ walked through the door with a questioning look spread across his face.

 

Waverly stuck her hands in her pockets, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

 

"What's going on?" Champ asked.

 

"I'm breaking up with you." She blurted out.

 

The minute Champs face turned from hurt to anger, she wanted to take it back. She knew what was coming.

 

Champ didn't handle his anger well. It never really bothered Waverly until he actually started getting violent. He'd never hit her, no. Instead, he'd throw and break things and threaten her until she was scared he _would_ hit her. So, when he started spewing of threats and telling Waverly why she couldn't break up with him, she wasn't the least bit surprised.

 

"You're nothing without me." He started. "Now, you wanna break up with me? I made you who you are."

 

Waverly rolled her eyes. "What did you do, Champ? Get me a few friends that I don't even hang out with? Give me a good rep' in highschool? This isn't highschool anymore!"

 

"Who is it?"

 

"What?" Waverly furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"That's why you're breaking up with me, right? Because you found someone else? I knew it would happen. I told you it wasn't a good idea to-"

 

"Oh my God, no!" Waverly yelled. "You're _literally_ suffocating me, Champ. I can't have any friends or you get jealous, I can't go to the store alone or you get worried, I can't even be on my own freakin' tour without you being worried I'll bang the first person I lay eyes on. It's done. We're over, we're done."

 

Waverly cursed her body for wanting to cry right now. Every emotion boiled up inside of her and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She was tired, genuinely tired. She wiped at the tears in her eyes before they even fell.

 

"You're such a b-"

 

"All right, that's enough." Nicole leaned up against the side of the building, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow at Champ. "I think it's time for you to go before you say something you regret."

 

Champ turned around quickly, balling his fists at his side that Waverly knew was an attempt to not hit anything.

 

"You." He groaned. "This is your fault. She didn't feel like this until she met you."

 

"I don't think I had anything to do with the way you treated her. That's your own doing, dumbass."

 

When he went to move towards Nicole, she didn't flinch.

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her voice stopped him in his tracks. "Look around, Champ. You're on _my_ ground. Lay a finger on me and there will be at least a dozen bikers on your ass."

 

"Champ, come on." Waverly tried. "Just let it go. We can talk when I get back from touring."

 

He paused for a minute, his glare never leaving Nicole before he gave in.

 

"Whatever." He scoffed.

 

Waverly took a step aside when he brushed past her. She closed her eyes, basking in relief when she heard his truck start and pull out of the parking lot.

 

"You okay?"

 

"I am now." She smiled lightly.

 

As Nicole leaned back against her bike parked on the side of the building, Waverly thought she'd never seen something so breathtaking before.

 

"Wanna go for a ride?"

 

"Haven't you been drinking?" Waverly quirked an eyebrow as she inched her way closer to the redhead.

 

"Not nearly enough." She laughed.

 

"Can you pass a sobriety test?"

 

"With my eyes closed." Nicole held up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

 

Waverly chuckled. "Okay but you can't go too fast because if you kill me, Wynonna would never forgive you."

 

"Deal."

 

When Waverly got on the back of Nicole's bike and wrapped her arms around her waist, a rush of adrenaline washed over her. She hasn't been on the back of a motorcycle in a _long_ time. As the wind flew through her hair, she felt free. More than she had in a while. Every worry disappeared as they drove through the city and towards the outskirts.

 

Nicole didn't drive fast, just like she had promised. Waverly was surprised about how much she trusted the redhead. It was a different feeling — it always was with Nicole — and she was starting to like _different._

 

They pulled into a small parking lot off the coast. It was beautiful — the sounds, the view, the person she was with. Waverly sighed contently as she breathed in the fresh air.

 

"We used to come here a lot when we went on runs but lately, it's been cold so we haven't really stopped anywhere." Nicole explained.

 

"It's gorgeous here. How'd you guys find it?"

 

"If we go on big runs, we usually go pretty far. We were on run and Chrissy found this place. Usually, we just sit around and talk and smoke. It's calming. Especially being here with people you care about."

 

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. "Smoke?"

 

"Weed, Waverly." Nicole laughed. "You're not gonna tell me you're against it, are you?"

 

"I grew up with Wynonna." She pointed out. "Are you really asking that?"

 

"Touché."

 

They walked towards the docks, ducking underneath one as Nicole explained a few things and told some stories about nights the gang would spend here. It _was_ calming. The waves crashing on the shore was relaxing and despite being it being slightly loud, it was also quiet.

 

Waverly followed as Nicole sat down on some rocks under the dock.

 

"Okay, so tell me something." Nicole started. "Why Champ?"

 

Waverly snorted. "Purgatory is a small town. Limited dating options and all that."

 

"Right but, there's gotta be someone better."

 

"Probably. When we first started dating, he was sweet. He seemed like he actually cared and wanted more from me than just sex. I was just eager to fit in with everyone else and be able to say I had a boyfriend, honestly. After a while, though, things just started going south. He'd come to my apartment drunk and expecting me to take care of him. Then, there was the cheating and getting violent and short tempered at everything. I don't know, he just kinda changed."

 

Nicole gave her a sympathetic look. "Why'd you stay with him then?"

 

Waverly shrugged. "It was easier than trying to find someone outside of our small circle of friends. I was planning on breaking up with him anyway. I just wasn't sure when."

 

"So, do you make it a habit to make out with girls you don't know in bars or am I just an exception?" Nicole joked.

 

"Actually, it's funny you say that." Waverly laughed. "I've never even kissed a girl before you."

 

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "Well, you could've fooled me."

 

"I mean, despite kissing my childhood best friend just to see what it was like. Yeah, I guess you could say you're an exception."

 

"Wanna make an exception again or should I wait?" The smirk that Nicole held went right to the knots in Waverly's stomach.

 

"I think I can make an exception but if you'd rather wait-" She was cut off by Nicole's lips on hers.

 

The kiss was soft and slow and if Waverly wasn't sitting down, she was sure her legs would give out from underneath her. Nicole's hand slid from her waist down to her thigh, squeezing gently as she drew small circles with her thumb.

 

The last thing in the back of Waverly's mind was the fact that their last show here in Calgary is tomorrow.

 

That her last night with Nicole is tomorrow.

* * *

 


	3. The Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this on the way to work, oops.

Each and every sentence that came out of Bobo's mouth as he talked about what was going to happen on the run only made Nicole more worried and anxious.

 

This was one of the biggest deals they'd ever done. There had been a lot in the past but never anything like this. The Vagos was a dangerous gang full of dangerous people and stealing from them never ended well — part of the reason The Outlaws weren't doing it themselves. Nobody wanted to be on bad terms with these guys.

 

"You get in and get out. No funny business, no screwing around." Bobo ordered. "No one better screw this shit up."

 

"Is there anyone else that's gonna be there?" Nicole asked. "We need to know who to look out for."

 

"None of The Outlaws will be there. There might be a few Vagos sitting around for security. Take all measures you need to take and everyone, please, make it back safely." He looked around the room with careful eyes. Nicole knew he was just as worried as she was. This was _his_ gang, his _family._ "The drop is happening at seven tonight. Don't be late."

 

Nicole stayed seated as everyone else got up to leave. Once the room was clear, she turned to Bobo and spoke.

 

"How do you know this isn't a set up? You're teaming up with a woman that turned her back on all of us just for a couple hundred dollars and her own gang. You're not the least bit worried?"

 

Bobo sighed, pinching between his eyebrows until there was a slight crinkle. "In order for this to work, you need to trust me. You take orders from _me_ without questions, remember? You're either with us or you're not, Haught. I'm not forcing you to go on this run."

 

"No, you're not." Nicole agreed. "But I have a job happy prospect out there who's excited to do anything that gets her adrenaline pumping. You know I'd never let her go on this alone and she damn sure won't take orders from me if you're telling her she can go."

 

"She wouldn't be alone. She'd be with six other members that could have her back within seconds." He interjected.

 

Nicole scoffed. "You think any of those guys out there care about what happens to her? She's a _prospect_ , bottom of the food chain, Bobo. They'll let her get her ass killed if it meant saving their asses in the process."

 

"Is this really about Kiersten? Or is this about the fact that you have to do business with Shae?"

 

Nicole crossed her arms, huffing audibly before heading towards the door. "If anything happens out there, it's _your_ fault."

 

——

 

"Lesko, you're driving the truck." Nicole tossed the keys to the beat up Dodge Ram to Kiersten. The safest thing the Prospect could do was be _in_ a vehicle and not on a bike.

 

Nicole knew that things could easily go south. There were so many dead ends in this plan. On one hand, The Outlaws could turn their back on them in a second and with Shae's reputation, Nicole wouldn't doubt that it could happen. On the other hand, The Vagos could have more guys posted at the docks where the shipment is coming in and the second they hear or see someone coming, all hell could break loose. Sending all these guys on this run was dangerous. Nicole was nothing but worried.

 

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Bobo walked into the room. When everyone nodded, he continued. "Be careful and keep your eyes peeled. Get back here as soon as you can."

 

Once his little pep talk was over, everyone cleared out. The ride to the docks was short and nerve wracking. Nicole was picturing everything that could go wrong and she _hated_ it. She'd been on runs before and she'd never been _this_ nervous. Ninety-nine percent of the time, everything goes smoothly. There's never much to worry about. But, ninety-nine percent of the time, they aren't stealing a million dollars worth of drugs from one of the most dangerous rival gangs around Calgary.

 

They pulled off to the side of the road far enough away from the docks for nobody to notice they're coming, cutting their bike engines and loading into the back of the two trucks. There was only seven of them, the less the better in Nicole's opinion. Bringing any more people would only make them more likely to get caught.

 

Once they reached the docks, pulling in slowly and quietly, everyone hopped out of the trucks as the engines were shut off.

 

"Stay in the truck. When Rosita moves hers, you move yours." She pointed to Rosita in the truck in front of Kiersten's.

 

"Why can't I come?" She questioned.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Because I said you can't. Stay here."

 

Nicole followed the rest of the gang around the big, metal containers. She pulled the gun from her waistband and held it close as she rounded a corner.

 

"There's no one here." Chrissy whispered. "The place is cleared out."

 

"So, then, let's get the drugs and leave."

 

Quickly, they broke the lock on the container and opened the doors. Nicole's jaw dropped when dozens on top of dozens of perfectly wrapped packages of cocaine came into view.

 

Nicole pulled the small radio out of her pocket, clicking the button on the side twice that sent the signal to Rosita to pull the trucks around. It took a few minutes before the two black trucks pulled up in front of them and everyone started throwing the drugs into the back.

 

For a split second, Nicole's nerves seemed to be calming down. Until, somehow, she heard the click of a gun in the distance before metal was hitting metal.

 

"Go!" She yelled. "Now!"

 

The trucks peeled off in front her as she and Chrissy ducked inside the container behind one of the doors.

 

"Shit." Chrissy fumbled with her gun as she pulled it from her side.

 

The sound of bullets hitting the container and people yelling outside pierced through Nicole's ears as she peaked around the corner and shot aimlessly towards the noise.

 

"How are we getting outta here?" Chrissy asked as she mimicked Nicole's actions.

 

"No fuckin' clue."

 

"I _knew_ this was a bad idea." The blonde yelled.

 

Nicole shot off a few more rounds before all the noise outside stopped. She leaned back against the metal wall and took a few deep breaths, steadying herself while making a plan in her head. Slowly, she poked her head out and surveyed the area.

 

"On my count, run between those two buildings." She pointed across the small empty parking lot to two white, brick buildings. "I'll cover you."

 

She checked the chamber of her gun, counting the six bullets that were left before giving Chrissy the word to move. As the blonde flew across the parking lot, the noise started back up. Nicole fired in the direction of two Vagos members with pointed guns. She hit one as the other grabbed him, a worried look on his features. Before she knew it, her feet were following Chrissy's path.

 

The noise hit her ears before the pain spread throughout her body. All the wind was knocked out her as what she assumed was a bullet hit her side. She didn't stop running, though. Chrissy ducked out from between the buildings and shot the last guy in the leg. They never shot to kill if they could control it and they weren't going to make an exception today, hurt or not.

 

Chrissy wrapped her arm around Nicole's side, avoiding her injury and quickly helped her away from the docks.

 

"Rosita radioed in and said they're by the entrance. How the fuck did this happen?"

 

Nicole looked at the blood on her hand from where she touched her side. In all honesty, Chrissy was freaking out more than she was. She could tell the blonde was scared shitless and trying hard to keep her cool but, she wasn't very good at masking her feelings. Her wide eyes and shaky legs gave it all away.

 

"I'll drive, Rosita can take my bike." Nicole grunted.

 

The pain in her side was becoming too much as they inched their way closer to the back of the truck. Rosita hopped out frantically when she saw Nicole's fragile state.

 

"What the fuck, Nicole?" She gave the redhead a once over.

 

Nicole winced as she leaned against the side of the truck. "Can we just go before I bleed out all over Vagos territory? Let's make the drop and get back to the clubhouse."

 

"You can't make the drop in this condition, Nicole." Rosita pointed out. "Bobo would _kill_ me if I let you die."

 

"Well, I'm gonna kill him for getting me into this mess, anyway. Let's go."

 

She rounded the truck and carefully crawled in, making sure not to injure herself further. Logically, she knew it was a bad idea to drive while hurt and especially in her state. But, money was money and a job was a job. She put the truck in drive and floored it out of the lot. The drop off point was a few miles away and by the time both trucks pulled up, Nicole was light-headed and sweating. She was in too much pain and would _definitely_ need a drink when she got back.

 

"You're hurt."

 

Nicole rolled her eyes, wincing as she got out of the truck. "Since when does the President show up for drops?"

 

Shae gave her guys the signal to start unloading the trucks before crossing her arms. "Since I got wind that a certain redhead would be attending."

 

"Cute."

 

"You should have someone take a look at that wound." She pointed to where Nicole was cradling her side.

 

"I'm perfectly capable of patching myself up. Thank you, though." The sarcasm in her voice was palpable. "Lesko, count the money."

 

She dropped her head back onto the truck, watching through squinted eyes as Kiersten quickly counted the bills. She gave Nicole a thumbs up before loading everything into the trucks.

 

"Tell Bobo it was a pleasure doing business with him." Shae smirked.

 

"Tell him yourself." Nicole scoffed, climbing back into the truck and following Kiersten to the clubhouse.

  
  


A few of the gang members were crowded around the bar when Nicole entered. Reluctantly, she followed Rosita's orders of sitting down and letting her patch her up. The bullet didn't go through but it did graze Nicole's side pretty good. It was a deep burn and Nicole was starting to think the money wasn't worth it as Rosita dumped some alcohol onto the wound.

 

"You'll need stitches. You got hit pretty hard." She informed her.

 

"Then let's get it over with, shall we?" Nicole flinched. Every breath she took hurt and every word she spoke stung. She grabbed the whiskey off the counter and took a couple big gulps, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The burn of her throat was nothing compared to everything else she was feeling.

 

"We've got company." Rosita mumbled.

 

Nicole opened her eyes and turned towards the door. The worried look spread across Waverly's face sent a sinking feeling to her stomach. There was still hours until the show, she had no reason to be here.

 

She pulled her shirt down over her side and smiled at the brunette. "You're early."

 

"You're hurt." Waverly's eyes trailed down Nicole's body as she stepped in between her legs, taking Rosita's place.

 

"I'll leave you two alone." Rosita smiled tight lipped before rounding the bar and heading into the back room.

 

"It's just a graze." Nicole pointed out. She didn't miss the angry look Waverly shot her.

 

"Can I take a look?"

 

Nicole nodded and hesitantly pulled up her shirt. She hissed when Waverly's fingers ran over her side softly. She grabbed the first aid kit off the counter and grabbed the sutures from the plastic box.

 

"This is gonna hurt and I'm assuming you guys don't carry pain meds around here."

 

Nicole held up the whiskey bottle and smiled. "You sure you know how to do this?"

 

"I've done it for Wynonna plenty of times. If you want someone better, you could always visit a hospital." She said sarcastically.

 

"Nice try."

 

Waverly shook her head and started stitching up the deep cut. Her hands were shaking and Nicole didn't miss the sad look on her face every time she flinched in pain.

 

"Is it really worth it?" Waverly mumbled as she taped a bandage over the stitches.

 

"Which part?"

 

"All of it. Getting shot just so you could get a couple thousand dollars. You could've gotten killed."

 

"You're kinda pointing out the obvious, Waverly." She attempted to laugh but stopped herself when a shooting pain went through her body. "If I didn't wanna do it, I could say no. Nobody is forcing me to go out there."

 

"When do you get the money?"

 

"A few weeks. We gotta lay low just in case they're stolen bills."

 

Waverly didn't move from between her legs as she gently pulled Nicole's shirt back down, tracing her stomach with soft fingers as she did. Nicole grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

 

"I'm fine, Waves. You don't need to worry about me."

 

"I do if you're willingly going and getting yourself hurt."

 

Nicole brought her hand up, lightly tracing the crinkle in between Waverly's eyebrows until it wasn't there anymore. She slid her hand to the back of the brunettes neck and pulled slightly until their lips were connected.

 

The kiss was slow and meaningful, even if Nicole wasn't quite too sure of the meaning. She flicked her tongue across Waverly's bottom lip before it tangled with hers. The shorter girls grip on her thighs tightened before she pulled back hastily.

 

"What are we doing?"

 

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. "I thought it was pretty obvious." She slid her hands back down to Waverly's waist, drawing small circles on her hip bones with her thumbs.

 

"No. I mean, what are we? This is my last show in Calgary before we start traveling again and you and I aren't going to see each other for at least a few weeks."

 

"We have to talk about this now?" Nicole sighed.

 

"Preferably, yeah."

 

Nicole took a deep breath and interlaced her fingers with Waverly's. "Okay." She started. "I'm gonna talk and feel free to stop me whenever." Waverly gave an encouraging nod. "I don't know what we are or even what I want us to be, honestly. My life is dangerous as it is and I don't want to drag you into all of this. You have thousands of people that care about you, Waverly. I have maybe a few dozen, if that. I don't want to put you in a dangerous situation."

 

"Why does this sound like a break up?"

 

"In order for it to be a break up, we'd have to be together." Nicole pointed out. "I'm not saying I never want to see you again and I'm not saying we _can't_ see each other again. I'm just saying that it's dangerous to even do that. The fact that Wynonna booked your shows here in the first place was dangerous."

 

"I had no control over that." Waverly mumbled.

 

"I know that, Waverly. But getting involved with me means you're not _only_ involved with me. You're a part of everything. Being whatever you want us to be would put an even bigger target on your back than there is already."

 

Waverly sighed in an attempt to hold back tears. Nicole knew what she was saying was hurting her and it broke her heart to tell her these things but she had to. Her and Waverly couldn't be a thing. There was too many people depending on the singer for Nicole to just go and get her hurt — or worse.

 

"I'm sorry, Waves."

 

"No, it's fine. I understand. We aren't anything and we won't ever be anything." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I'll see you later."

 

Nicole huffed out a breath of air, her hair flying from her face as she did so, while she watched Waverly leave. Everything in her was screaming at her, telling her to take it all back. She knew she couldn't — she wouldn't. Not if it meant keeping Waverly safe from everything that could happen.

  
  


——

 

Unlike the past two days, the concert was late tonight. It was the last one in Calgary and they planned on partying the entire night afterwards. Waverly wasn't really up for the idea after her talk with Nicole earlier but Wynonna would never let her skip out on a celebration made solely for her and her friends.

 

After the concert, Waverly went outside and talked with a few fans that stayed over. She had made a tweet earlier in the day saying she'd come and hangout with them before the afterparty and Waverly was big on keeping promises.

 

She hugged a girl named Sofia, listening intently as she told a story about her girlfriend.

 

"It's hard being in a relationship when I'm not out yet." She explained. "It's like I'm hiding this huge thing that I know isn't a big deal to most people but, there's still that small percentage that would hate me for being who I am."

 

Waverly smiled sadly. "You don't have to tell anyone anything that you're not comfortable with. If you're not ready to come out, don't. Even if it's hard, right? It'll be worth it in the end because you have this amazing person, that you love so much, by your side through all of it."

 

She couldn't help the way her mind wandered to Nicole. What they had, it wasn't love, no. But it could be — and Waverly hated that she had that thought.

 

One side of her, the logical side, was telling her that Nicole was right. They could never be quite what Waverly wanted them to be. It _was_ dangerous and she knew the redhead was only just trying to keep her safe. The gunshot wound that she stitched up earlier should've been enough to send Waverly running in the opposite direction. But it only made her want to stay more, try harder.

 

The other side, the side that never listened to the logical side, was telling her to go back into Shorty's, find Nicole and tell her everything she had to say without taking any ifs, ands or buts from the other girl. She didn't care that it was dangerous because no matter what Nicole did, as long as Waverly was breathing, she'd worry and still continue to stick by her side and patch up her injuries.

 

It was a never ending battle between right and wrong, logical and illogical, angel and devil. A battle that Waverly was in no particular state to win right now.

 

She gave Sofia one last hug as the girl finished her story.

 

"Wanna hear a secret?" Waverly whispered as she pulled back. The girl nodded. "I understand where you're coming from on a _really_ personal level. Take that how you want." She winked.

 

"Really?" Sofia beamed.

 

Waverly shrugged. "Pinky promise, you won't tell anyone?" She held up her pinky, connecting it with Sofia's tightly.

 

She didn't know the girl personally. But a big part of her knew she could trust her.

 

"For what it's worth," Sofia started with a smile. "If you do ever decide to make that a public thing; there's a lot of people who would be really happy for you. I hope whoever she is, she treats you well."

 

"Thank you." Waverly smiled bright eyed.

  
  


When she walked back into the bar, the first thing Wynonna did was hand her a drink. "It's party time, baby girl."

 

Waverly downed the shot, grimacing as the vodka burned on the way down. It was a refreshing feeling to say the least. The way her nerves were flaring at the moment, she needed a little liquid courage.

 

"What's with you?" Wynonna quirked an eyebrow over a bottle of beer.

 

"Nothing. Just tired, I guess."

 

"Hmm." And thankfully, Wynonna shrugged it off and when back to flirting with Rosita mindlessly.

 

After earlier, Waverly was adamant on not speaking to the redhead but when Nicole entered through the door behind the bar, all rational thoughts left. Her feet moved before her mind could tell her not to and the minute they planted into the ground in front of Nicole, she started to regret not thinking first. Her brain couldn't seem to fathom any words as she watched Nicole take a sip from her glass.

 

"Waverly?"

 

Still nothing.

 

"Okay, you're scaring me." Nicole joked.

 

"I met a girl tonight."

 

"Seems like a reoccurring event?" Nicole cocked her head to the side, sporting a questioning look.

 

"A fan." Waverly clarified. "She told me this story about her and her girlfriend and how she's closeted because some of the people closest to her wouldn't accept it and it's dangerous to come out. But she still continues to be with her girlfriend because no matter how dangerous it is, it's still worth it. Even if she could get kicked out or, god forbid, worse. Even if her family wouldn't agree with who she is. Even if her friends would stop being her friends because of it. It's still worth it to her."

 

The hint of a smile pulled at Nicole's lips. "That's beautiful, Waves. But I'm not sure why you're telling me this."

 

"Because, Nicole." She rolled her eyes. "I know, logically, we're not gonna be able to have a relationship. Especially since, I'm on tour and I won't be back for at least a couple weeks. But whatever this is between us — this _fling_ or whatever — I think it's worth it. Even if it's just for tonight, even if it's just casual and we never see each other again after this."

 

"Okay." Nicole smiled, something that almost looked like amusement settled on her face.

 

"Okay?" Waverly's eyebrows hit the ceiling in confusion.

 

"Can I think about this little proposition?"

 

Waverly knew she was joking but it bothered her anyway. "Yeah. Sure, Nicole. Think about it."

 

She ignored her name being called as she walked over to the table where her friends were taking shots. Gratefully, she accepted the small glass and downed it with the rest of them because _it's gonna be a long night._

  
  


Waverly was halfway through her plan of getting shitfaced and forgetting about any problem she had in her life at the moment. The alcohol burned at the back of her throat but it was a welcoming feeling. She continued to dance and laugh freely with her friends and a few other patrons because if Nicole didn't want her, someone else would; and frankly, Waverly was willing to sleep with _Champ_ right now if it meant distracting herself.

 

She wasn't sure why it hurt so bad. She'd known Nicole for barely three days, it shouldn't hurt this much. She shouldn't even have feelings for the redhead. There was too much happening around her and too many things she needed to focus on than someone she'd met in a bar one night while drunk.

 

But when soft fingers wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled her off the dance floor, Waverly let it happen. When Nicole dragged her into the hallway leading to the bathroom, Waverly let her.

 

"Are you done?" Nicole quirked an eyebrow and everything in Waverly wanted to pull away and never speak to her again. But she didn't.

 

"Done, with?"

 

"Being stubborn and ignoring me." Nicole dropped her hand and crossed her arms in front of her as Waverly leaned back against the wall. The way Nicole's eyes raked over her body sent shivers down Waverly's spine.

 

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm clearly talking to you right now."

 

Nicole rolled her eyes, groaning audibly. Without thinking, she grabbed Waverly's hips and pulled her forward until their lips connected in a heated kiss. It was almost painful — all the emotions conveyed in one tiny gesture — but who didn't like a little pain?

 

Immediately, Waverly's hands found the back of Nicole's neck, scratching lightly and running her fingers through the short hairs. The kiss was different; because Waverly knew in a short twenty four hours she'd be leaving Nicole with nothing but a goodbye.

 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Nicole mumbled against Waverly's lips, earning a short nod from the girl before she took her hand and pulled her through the doors.

 

Nicole was injured so, any chance of Waverly getting on her bike was a definite _not happening._ She trusted the redhead, of course. But Waverly always had bad luck and the universe was _always_ against her. So, riding on the back of a motorcycle with Nicole in no condition to drive one, plus the alcohol running through her system, was the last thing on Waverly's bucket list.

 

The hand that instantly went to her thigh when they got into the truck and Nicole pulled out of the parking lot, sent sparks all throughout Waverly's body. Her skin burned underneath Nicole's touch and she was all too ready to get to the redheads bedroom.

 

Waverly's eyebrows shot up when they pulled into the driveway of a medium sized, suburban looking house. It was white and had a red door like the one in every childs fairytale. The grass was a healthy green, even in the dark with dew settling over it. Waverly was sure she'd never seen something so out of place. The houses surrounding it were small, dingy looking homes that she would think were abandoned if it weren't for the small array of light coming from porch lights or windows.

 

"Why do you look like you just saw a unicorn?"

 

"What?"

 

Nicole gestured to the disbelief unconsciously spread across the brunettes face. "You seem shocked."

 

"I just never expected your house to look like _this._ "

 

She regret the words immediately after they left her mouth. Luckily, Nicole wasn't offended by the sentence. "So, you've thought about what my house would look like?"

 

Waverly could feel her face flush red, an unwelcomed reaction to the bikers words. If Nicole noticed, she didn't say anything as she climbed out of the truck.

 

"No. I mean, yeah but not in that way." Waverly stuttered. "I mean, I-"

 

"Waves," Nicole's stopped her. "Relax. I was joking." She laughed.

 

"I need a drink." Waverly murmured as she stepped through the door and into the house.

 

She followed Nicole into the kitchen closely, taking in her surroundings as she looked around the open rooms. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. It was slightly bland, like Nicole was unattached to the items sparsely placed. Waverly thought, there must be a story about that observation but, she'll let it go until another day.

 

"I think the only alcoholic drink I have here is beer." Nicole chimed in, cutting sharply through her thoughts. "Unless, you meant water. I have bottles in the fridge."

 

Waverly gave her a confused look before remembering her metaphorical words from before. She smiled slightly while her cheeks flushed red, once again.

 

"Or I have food. If you're hungry, I mean."

 

Nicole was nervous, it was obvious and uncharacteristic in Waverly's opinion. The confidence the redhead always possessed seemed to fade with every step the shorter girl took towards her.

 

"I'm pretty sure you didn't invite me over here for food."

 

Nicole smirked, her confidence returning as she grabbed Waverly's hips. "Depends on what kind of food you're talking about."

 

"Smooth." She laughed.

 

The build up was slow and agonizing but when their lips finally connected, Waverly couldn't get enough. Each touch, every sound; it all went to her stomach, clouding her head with dizziness.

 

Sensory overload, indeed.

* * *

 


	4. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this book :/
> 
> Fortunately for all of us, I'm turning this into a series. I'll probably upload a chapter to the next book later.
> 
> For anyone reading compromised, the last chapter will go up later tonight! Maybe even sooner.

The sun peaked over the horizon somewhere on the edge of Calgary. A low light crept through the slightly opened curtains of Nicole's room. She squinted as she took in the sight around her. Clothes were thrown haphazardly across the floor from the night before. Usually, Nicole couldn't stand clutter and mess. But right now, she didn't mind at all.

 

Waverly snored lightly next to her, a sound that Nicole could grow accustomed to if she was being honest. Her arm was falling asleep, a tingling sensation coursing through it. But Waverly looked so peaceful, Nicole couldn't wake her up. Today would be their last day together before the brunette left to finish her tour.

 

Nicole would take it all in.

 

Every kiss, every touch, every laugh, everything. She wasn't going to take it for granted. They were both unsure of what they even were— what they would be— after last night.

 

Waverly stirred next to her, groaning as her eyes cracked open, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"What time is it?"

 

Nicole glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "Six."

 

"In the morning?"

 

"Yes." Nicole chuckled.

 

"We went to sleep four hours ago. Why are you awake?" She slurred, fatigue present in her voice.

 

Nicole rolled onto her side and pulled Waverly closer to her chest. "That's not my fault." She laughed. "You're the one that wanted to keep going."

 

"I didn't hear any protests on your part." Waverly mumbled.

 

"Definitely not." She laughed. They both settled into comfortable silence, Nicole's mind running a hundred miles per hour with different thoughts.

 

"Did you regret it?"

 

Waverly pulled back slightly, looking Nicole in the eyes for the first time that morning. Her hair was a mess, sleep was visible on her face, everything that she thought was a flaw was out in the open. She felt raw underneath Waverly's gaze, self-conscious of herself for the first time in years.

 

The brunette shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "No. Did you?"

 

"No, not at all."

 

Waverly smiled big, leaning in and initiating a kiss. It was slow and when she ran her tongue across Nicole's bottom lip, the redhead felt everything flood back from last night. Waverly slid her hand down Nicole's side, hitting her wound causing her to hiss, breaking the kiss.

 

"I'm sorry." Waverly pulled her hand back like she'd been burned. "You should let me change the bandages."

 

Nicole shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You really don't need to."

 

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

 

Usually, Nicole hated people taking care of her. She hated the idea of needing someone else to do things for her. But with the soft look plastered across Waverly's face, Nicole would let her do anything to and for her in that moment.

 

She gave in.

 

And the smile and excitement Waverly held was worth it. She was gentle taking the bandages off, maybe too gentle. Her voice was soft, almost non-existent, as she spoke. The domesticity of the entire day made Nicole feel different. She'd only been like this with Shae and that ended horribly. She'd started distancing herself from the people she cared about the most, changing.

 

But with Waverly it _was_ different.

 

Different in a good way. Different in a _I want to be like this forever_ kind of way.

 

A girl Nicole knew for barely three days made her feel so much.

 

"You need to rest." Waverly pulled at her arm in a childlike manner.

 

They were in the kitchen now. Nicole said she was going to make food and Waverly wasn't having it. She needed to rest and after last night, she was surprised Nicole didn't pop her stitches.

 

"I'm just making food, Waves. Nothing straining."

 

"Why do I feel like you've done this before?"

 

"Done what?" Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Gotten hurt and gone against medical advice."

 

"Well," Nicole started. "Considering every time I've gotten hurt, I didn't go to the doctor. I wasn't technically going against medical advice. And you're not a doctor. So, technically I'm not going against it now, either."

 

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Nicole."

 

"Why do I feel like I'm about to get in trouble?"

 

"If the bullet would've actually went through, what would you have done?"

 

Nicole's mind flashed back to times the bullet _had_ went through. She'd never realized how dangerous her life actually was until Waverly came into it. Half a dozen shoot outs, dozens of drug runs, hundreds of jeoprodizing events. The brunette made her realize all of it.

 

She shook her head, clearing her mind. "Rosita would've got it out." Nicole reached for the frying pan above the stove.

 

Waverly grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand back down and interlacing their fingers. "Seriously."

 

"I'm serious. She's done it-" She stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say. "For other people before."

 

The attempted recovery didn't work. Waverly's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "She, what!?"

 

Nicole groaned. "Waverly, I'm fine. I just want to make food."

 

"Order some." She crossed her arms, standing her ground.

 

"But-" She sighed when Waverly raised her eyebrows. "Fine. Pizza?"

 

"I'm vegan."

 

Nicole snorted. "Okay."

 

"I am!" Waverly replied, incredulously.

 

Nicole threw her hands up in a surrender position. "I'm not saying you're not."

 

After almost an hour of debating what to eat and Nicole trying to convince Waverly she'd be fine standing for thirty minutes to make food, much to no avail. They finally decided on a place to order from. Albeit, a little expensive. They settled on a vegan place that would actually deliver. Nicole groaned a little when they scrolled through the online menu, _nothing on here looks appealing,_ but she let Waverly order anyway.

 

When the food finally arrived, Nicole was sure she'd die from starvation if it took any longer. She excitedly jumped off the couch upon hearing the doorbell. Waverly yelled at her from the other side of the room, something about hurting herself more, as she opened the door.

 

The food actually smelled good, Nicole's eyebrows raised in shock. She'd never tasted vegan food before and Waverly was adamant on showing her how good it could be, spewing off facts about veganism and the pros and cons.

 

Even if the food hadn't been good, Nicole still would've consumed it. Her stomach was empty and after last night, she was positive she needed to regain a few calories.

 

"So," Nicole started through a mouth full of food. "I know it's a bit stereotypical but you _really_ didn't know you like girls? Like, actually?"

 

Waverly snorted. "No."

 

"Rolled sleeves, cropped pants, tie-dye, veg-"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm listing off all the signs of you being gay."

 

Waverly shook her head. "Not gay." She mumbled. "I'm still unsure of what I am."

 

"That's okay." Nicole shrugged. "You really don't even have to label yourself if you don't want to."

 

"Really?" Waverly raised an eyebrow.

 

Nicole nodded. "Yeah. I mean, a lot of people don't. Sometimes labels become uncomfortable and it's easier to just say you like girls, or guys, or both, or all."

 

"All?"

 

Nicole laughed. "You really are new to this."

 

"Everything's confusing, okay?"

 

"I agree."

 

Silence fell over the room again, both of them stuffing their face with food. Nicole didn't mind the quiet. It was comfortable with Waverly. She didn't feel like she needed fill it with some pointless conversation that would later be forgotten.

 

She jumped slightly when her phone rang loudly in the kitchen. She wiped her hands on her pants, earning a glare from Waverly, as she got up.

 

Nicole routinely rolled her eyes as she read Bobo's name on the screen.

 

"What?" She answered.

 

"You got _shot_ and didn't bother to tell me?"

 

She could hear background conversation mixed with music on the other side of the phone. She knew he was at the club. Which meant, Rosita must've told him.

 

"It was a graze. It barely broke the skin." She lied.

 

"Really? Cause I heard your little girlfriend stopped by to give you stitches."

 

Nicole sighed. "It's really no big deal and she's not-"

 

"It _is_ a big deal. You guys drew too much attention towards yourself. Cops were swarming the place not even an hour after you left."

 

Nicole knew talking over the phone was dangerous. If the police did go to the docks, there was bound to be evidence that they were there. Anyone could be listening.

 

"Attention?" She snarked. "They're the ones that shot the first round. What were we supposed to do, not defend ourselves? I told you that deal would go south, anyway."

 

"You need to be at the club tonight." He informed her. "We have shit we need to go over."

 

"I can't tonight."

 

"And why not?"

 

Nicole peaked around the corner, watching Waverly on the couch. The girl was on her phone, probably scrolling through some random social media app. Nicole's stomach did a flip as Waverly smiled at something, unconsciously.

 

"I'm busy." She mumbled.

 

"Then get un-busy." He snarled before hanging up.

 

Nicole leaned back against the counter, eyes closing and sighing. The stress of everything was finally getting to her — something she thought would never happen — and she was tired of it. Tired of taking orders from Bobo, someone who _never_ listened to anything any of his gang members had to say. It didn't matter if it was unsafe. It didn't matter if what they were saying was true. He'd make his decision and stand by it, unwaivering.

 

"You okay?" Waverly asked as she entered the kitchen, throwing away whatever trash she'd gathered from the living room.

 

"I'm fine." Nicole didn't move.

 

"You've been saying that a lot recently."

 

"If you say something enough, you'll start to believe it."

 

"Doesn't make it true." Waverly stepped in front of Nicole. She ran her hand down the redheads arm and connected their hands, bringing them up and kissing Nicole's lightly. The motion sent butterflies to Nicole's stomach. "What's wrong?"

 

Nicole shook her head. "Nothing. I really am fine." She brought her left hand up to Waverly's hip, tracing the waistband of her own sweatpants. _Damn,_ did Waverly look good in her clothes.

 

"You're lying." Waverly squinted.

 

"I'm not." Because technically, she wasn't. Everything was fine when Waverly was around. She could walk into a room full of commotion and somehow, it would still be calm.

 

"I don't believe you."

 

Nicole smiled, leaning in slightly and giving Waverly a quick kiss. "I never said you have to." She leaned in again, drawing the kiss out this time. Her hands moved by themselves, sliding under Waverly's shirt and scratching lightly.

 

Waverly let go of her hand, bringing her own up to Nicole's cheek. The kiss was anything but rushed but Waverly was breathless all the same. She was drowning in Nicole's touch, taste, like she forgot how to swim.

 

She pulled back reluctantly. The question on the tip of her tongue that she was all too afraid to ask came out unwillingly.

 

"What are we?"

 

Nicole's stomach dropped at the words. "I dont- I don't know..." She trailed off.

 

Waverly put some distance between them, taking a seat on a stool by the counter. "Well, what do you want us to be, then?"

 

"We're having this talk, again?"

 

"We kinda have to, Nicole."

 

The redhead sighed. She knew Waverly was right. They _did_ need to talk about it. She was leaving in the morning and they wouldn't see each other for a while, if they even decided to see each other. They needed to talk because this wasn't just some one night stand, weekend fling. No matter how many times they told themselves and others that it was.

 

It never would be _just_ a fling. Nicole was already too invested in whatever this was.

 

"I don't know what I want us to be." Nicole confessed. "But I do know, I want you in my life. Even if we're just friends who had sex that one time."

 

Waverly snorted. "Definitely not."

 

"We could be." Nicole smirked.

 

"We couldn't be." Waverly shook her head. "One time? Do you know how unlikely that is."

 

"Oh. So, you'd do it again?" Nicole joked.

 

Waverly's face flushed red. "This is not the talk we're supposed to be having."

 

"Right." Nicole nodded, attempting to contain her laughter.

 

Waverly groaned. "You're an ass."

 

"What do _you_ want us to be?"

 

In all honesty, Waverly wasn't sure either. She didn't expect the question to be asked towards her, or at all. This _was_ supposed to be a fling and now it wasn't cause it couldn't be. She couldn't just go on tour and forget about Nicole. That's not how it works.

 

She shrugged her shoulders. "I do believe I asked you first." She countered.

 

"I do believe I answered."

 

Waverly sighed. "You're right. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this."

 

"No." Nicole shook her head. "We should, you said it yourself."

 

"Then, give me a better answer."

 

"Okay." Nicole paused for a long minute. "I think the best option would be taking it slow. I mean, if you really think about it; we barely know each other. We can't really put a label on things after three days of constant flirting. I don't even have your phone number."

 

Waverly smiled. "Now, was that so hard?"

 

"Apparently, if you couldn't do it yourself." Nicole laughed, earning an eye roll from the other woman.

 

"Come on." Waverly jumped off the stool and grabbed Nicole's hand. "Let's watch a movie."

  
  


——

  
  


Nicole didn't go to the clubhouse that night. She knew Bobo would be mad and maybe turning off her phone was a bad idea but Waverly was leaving in a few hours. She could go to the clubhouse whenever she wanted. She _couldn't_ see Waverly whenever she wanted.

 

She tightened her arms around the brunettes waist. She was laying on Nicole's chest, snoring lightly. They didn't even make it halfway through the movie before Waverly cuddled up next to Nicole and dozed off. The redhead didn't mind, though. She was happy where she was.

 

When Waverly woke up and pulled away, mumbling something about having to pee, Nicole almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

 

"I'm sorry." Waverly apologized when she crawled back into bed. "I fell asleep."

 

Nicole chuckled. "You don't have to apologize. You need to sleep."

 

Waverly glanced at the clock. _1:38am._

 

"I leave in three hours."

 

The sad look spread across her face made Nicole wish she didn't have to leave. That she didn't have this fancy job with a big fancy tour that she needed to partake in.

 

But if it wasn't for that fancy job and big fancy tour, they would've never met. She had to keep reminding herself of that.

 

"That was a quick three days." Nicole attempted to lighten to mood.

 

Waverly laughed. "You're telling me." She pushed herself further up the bed, wrapping around Nicole once again. "Is it bad that I don't wanna leave?"

 

Nicole shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't want you to leave."

 

"I kinda feel guilty." She confessed. "I have all these people waiting to see me and the only thing I can think about is how I want to stay here with a girl I just met."

 

"That's a natural reaction to something like this, Waverly. You shouldn't feel guilty. Besides, I'd never let you stay."

 

"Oh, really?"

 

Nicole shrugged. "I'd be a bad person if I did. Plus, your sister would kill me."

 

Waverly laughed. "It would be worth it, though."

 

"You think getting me killed is worth it?"

 

"If you'd get shot over some drugs, I think you could get shot over me." She joked.

 

Nicole knew she was kidding but she couldn't help but think she would. If it ever came down to it, she'd jump in front of a bullet for Waverly without thinking. It sent fear through her body. She's only known this girl for a weekend, though it feels like a lifetime to Nicole.

 

Waverly kissed her lightly, pulling her from her thoughts. "You're thinking too loud."

 

Nicole didn't even realize she had moved until that moment. She was practically on top of her and now, Nicole was all too aware of that fact.

 

"I'm not."

 

Waverly nodded her head. "Yes, you are." She leaned in again, nipping Nicole's bottom lip. "Stop it."

 

"Make me." Nicole challenged.

 

And Waverly never backed down from a challenge.

 

She grabbed the back of Nicole's neck, pulling her forward gently until she was completely sitting up. The kiss started off slow, heating up with every second that passed. Nicole's hands roamed over Waverly's legs and she was _really_ starting to regret giving her sweatpants rather than shorts.

 

Waverly's mouth trailed down to Nicole's neck, sucking and biting, soothing every mark she made with her tongue. Her hands slid under Nicole's shirt. The tips of her fingers were cold, a calming feeling compared to the heat radiating off of Nicole at the moment.

 

The redhead tightened her grip on Waverly's thighs, bringing them both back down to earth.

 

"You have to leave in two hours." She breathed out.

 

"Shut up."

 

Waverly continued her assault down Nicole's neck, pulling at the hem of her shirt before taking it off all together. She groaned when she saw that Nicole decided to put on a bra today. Ignoring it, she connected her lips to the space between Nicole's shoulder and neck, hands sliding across the redheads abs as she grinded down on her leg.

 

Nicole threw her head back against the headboard of the bed, positioning her leg so Waverly could get more friction.

 

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion but the minutes passed by quickly.

 

Waverly ran her fingers lightly over Nicole's wound, pulling back and staring at it with a sad look on her face. The thought of Nicole getting hurt so easily and willingly went straight to her head.

 

Nicole didn't say anything. She knew Waverly didn't need to hear the words _I'm fine_ for the thousandth time that day. She'd said it so much she wore it out. The words didn't even sound like English anymore.

 

"What am I gonna do with you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

 

"I can't think of a few things." Nicole smirked.

 

Waverly blushed, her hands immediately flew to her face. "Oh, my God."

 

Nicole laughed, sitting back up and taking Waverly's hands in hers. She kissed her once, then twice, then another time until the color dissipated from the brunettes face and her confidence returned.

 

Waverly glanced at the clock, _2:18am._

 

She leaned her head on Nicole's shoulder, breathing shallowly.

 

Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't leave." She whispered.

 

Waverly snorted. "Didn't you just say earlier that you wouldn't let me stay?"

 

"I changed my mind. Besides, I never said I was a good person, anyway."

 

"I think you're a good person." Waverly stared into her eyes with so much truth, it made Nicole feel like she _was_ a good person. Like she didn't just shoot a guy, she didn't just do another drug deal. Like she wasn't in a motorcycle gang that partakes in illegal shit all the time.

 

Nicole shook her head and kissed Waverly again. She stopped herself from making it go any further.

 

"Let me drive you back to your hotel."

 

"I'm only saying yes because I want as much time with you as I can get. Not because you asked."

  
  


——

  
  


The ride was faster than either of them wanted it to be and when Nicole put the truck in park, Waverly didn't want to get out.

 

So, she didn't.

 

She looked at her phone, checking the time once again. She still had thirty minutes before she had to be in the room and start packing, albeit that was cutting it a little close. She'd have to rush and trust that she didn't forget anything but for Nicole, she'd do it.

 

Cause the redhead was looking at her with so much emotion she'd never seen before, she couldn't just _get out and leave._

 

She leaned in and gave Nicole a kiss. A reoccurring action that night, apparently.

 

Nicole felt her slip something into her hoodie pocket but Waverly's lips were on hers and she was too engrossed in everything that was Waverly to care.

 

This could be their last kiss for months and Nicole wasn't going to stop it all because of curiosity.

 

She ran her fingers through Waverly's long hair, conveying every emotion she could possibly think of into the kiss.

 

It hadn't hit her until now just how much she _actually_ liked this woman. How easy it was to fall into a rhythm with her.

 

When Waverly pulled away, Nicole felt her stomach sink.

 

"We're cutting it way too close and if I'm not ready to leave by the time Wynonna comes knocking on my door, I'll never hear the end of it."

 

"I know." Nicole mumbled.

 

Waverly kissed her again, reluctant to leave. After a few minutes, Nicole pulled back.

 

"Okay, you gotta go." She laughed.

 

"I'll see you around."

 

Nicole nodded as she watched Waverly get out of the truck. She could feel tears forming behind her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

 

Unconsciously, she stuck her hands in her pocket. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled out a small piece of paper.

 

_Call me,_ was written in neat handwriting, a phone number underneath it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think most of the chapters will probably be this long, therefore I'm not sure how long the book will actually be. I'm still working out the basics but when I figure it out, I'll edit the chapter amount.


End file.
